


I'm glad I have you with me.

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: Nicky has a nightmare, but she always will have Jaida with her. She was glad to have girlfriend like her.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Kudos: 10





	I'm glad I have you with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short ands cringe lol but it's here

it was already night, 4AM to be sure. It was raining a lot outside, really. And the thunder was also extremely strong.

Nicky was hugging Jaida, in their bed, Jaida was sleeping like a rock. While Nicky was wearing Jaida's red and blue sweatshirt with white stripes that looked huge on her. 

Nicky woke up because of a terrible nightmare. She was shaking so badly, and loud noises of the thunderstorm outside was not helping her. She hated loud noises.

\- Nicky? Chile, what are you doing up at that hour? - Jaida says sleepily, turning to look at her girlfriend. Nicky was already feeling the heat rise on her neck and cheeks because of the anxiety. Nicky snuggled closer to her, Jaida noticing what was happening, hugged her girlfriend strongly. Stroking her blonde and slightly messy hair. 

\- I'm scared, Jai ... it's too high. And there's the...the nightmares, I... I-I need...- She huddled in her arms, making the brunette worry. Cuddling with her stronger, Jaida started petting her hair, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

\- You don't need be afraid, Nicky ... I promised I would protect you with my life. Didn't I promised you? - Jaida asked, looking at the French.

\- Yes, you promised ... do you really? Fingy promise? - She extended her little finger to the other girl.

\- Sure. - Jaida smiled, holding her little finger on Nicky's finger. 

\- I love you, Mon amour. - She said, falling asleep.

\- I love you too, Nicolette. 

And then they stayed like that until they both fell asleep.


End file.
